Starlight
by MetTheRealWorld
Summary: Just a random oneshot I wrote about Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba. contains boyxboy sex.


"Starlight" 

Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

Starlight  
I will be chasing the starlight  
Until the end of my life  
I don't know if it's worth it anymore

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

My life  
You electrify my life  
Let's conspire to ignite  
All the souls that would die just to feel alive

But I'll never let you go  
If you promised not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms

Far away  
This ship is taking me far away  
Far away from the memories  
Of the people who care if I live or die

And I'll never let you go  
If you promise not to fade away  
Never fade away

Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations  
Our hopes and expectations  
Black holes and revelations

Hold you in my arms  
I just wanted to hold  
You in my arms  
I just wanted to hold

"This is just fucking fantastic" Kaiba muttered remember what today meant.

Mokuba all up and demanded to have a party and his older brother Seto just couldn't say no. Sometimes Kaiba really hated how nice he was to his brother. When Kaiba finally decided to make his way downstairs, one person caught his attention. _Oh great the mutt is here._ He thought. He really regrets some of the people his brother associates with. Really he does. Moments later Jou looks up and sees Kaiba.

"Oh great." He muttered. "He's here."

"And the mutt is talking. Just shut it mutt"

"Guys stop it." Mokuba said.

Jou scowls at him, he's just really trying to piss someone off and it just may be Jou today. Kaiba let out a harsh sigh and sits on one of the couches. He wasn't going to stay long, he was only checking on his brother. Nothing more, nothing less. That's just Kaiba's standards. Mokuba and the dweeb patrol were just playing duel monsters. There was some boring movie going on in the background and it wasn't too interesting. After several minutes he gets up and heads back to his office, specifically ignoring the mutt. He wanted nothing to do with him. Jou was just an idiot according to Kaiba. He headed to the kitchen and grabbed a beer, it wasn't very often he would drink, but this time he actually needed it. To be honest Kaiba just wanted to get some work done. He's been working on some new ideas for a new duel disk and potentially the duel academy. It hasn't been going over that well.

Stupid mental blocks, he frankly hated them. Even he gets them, but very rarely gets them and its Kaiba. It frustrated him to no end. After some time and several beers later, he gave up trying to get any work done, he was just too wasted to do anything. Though he was drink, he knew if he tried to do any work he would regret it later and may or may not hear the end of it from someone. Moments later he heard the door open and he looks up to see who is coming in.

"oh great you're here." Kaiba said.

"just seeing what you were doing." Jou replied.

There was something different about Jou, and he couldn't put a finger on why he was like that. Though he was drunk, he could tell that. There was something else he was feeling, a feeling he's never gotten before. Could the alcohol be affecting him this much that he's thinking that Jou's attractive? No seriously Jou was just all of a sudden really really fucking attractive.

"Did Mokuba send you up here?" He said

"No."

"Then why don't you leave them."

Jou raised an eyebrow, noticing that there was something different about Kaiba. Whatever it was, he was starting to like it and normally he hates Kaiba. Kaiba was normally a dick to him and all out of nowhere he's sounding nicer. All Jou could wonder is why he was being so nice, cuz by now Kaiba would have kicked him out calling him a mutt and all what not. He smirked, getting a potentially stupid idea that could possibly have very bad consequences later. Kaiba was prepared to tackle Jou to the floor, but Jou ran right up to Kaiba, grabbed his face, and planted a forcible kiss on his lips. All Kaiba could manage to utter was a moan as Jou kissed him harder, pushing down on Kaiba's body until he could completely subdued on the floor, with Jou on top of him. Kaiba's usual mental acumen was completely worn away. He was confused to say the least. Jou's kiss caught him off guard and left him in a state of shock. He tried to push Jou off of him, but Jou's determination to turn Kaiba out was too strong, and he forced his tongue into Kaiba's mouth.

Kaiba tried to resist, but then Jou reached down and grabbed Kaiba's dick, making him cry out and his mouth was free and open for Jou's tongue to enter. It didn't take long for Kaiba's member to grow hard as Jou continued to play with it, although Kaiba tried to struggle and fight against it. But as time went on, Jou's kisses softened. He wrapped his arms around Jou's neck and licked his lower lip imploring for entrance, and Joey let him in. To his surprise, Jou tasted much better than Kaiba imagined. He could taste a combination of strawberry, kiwi, and grape on Joey's tongue. He dove his tongue in Jou's mouth even deeper, wanting to taste even more flavors. After a while, the two stopped the session to come up for air. Jou sat up right on Kaiba's erection as the two stared at each other in amazement. Kaiba still looked at Jou, incredulous, almost not believing what was happening. Though he did think Joey was crazy. Joey simply smiled and removed his shirt, tossing it aside. He took Kaiba's hands and guided them along his own body, rubbing up and down his chest, causing his nipples to harden. A low moan escaped Jou's mouth as he closed his eyes. Kaiba grinded his hips against Jou, perhaps to coax him a little to keep going.

"Please." Jou moaned

Kaiba smirked, slowly rolled Jou's pants and boxers down to his ankles. Jou's erection bounced into view. Kaiba wrapped his hand around his cock and if it were even possible he got even harder. Kaiba got so hot he could feel the throbbing of his bugle. He slowly began licking the tip. He tasted like heaven. He licked and sucked the head of Jou's cock; Kaiba's sucking and Jou's shallow breathing occupying the silence. Kaiba relaxed his throat and bent his head further back, grabbed Jou's ass and guided him 'til he was standing directly over him. And, as Jou gripped Kaiba's hair, he took more of him inside of his mouth and began to stroke his dick with his mouth. Just shit, this was just so different than what Jou was expecting to do with his day. Frankly he was really enjoying this. One thing Jou could make of this was that Kaiba was pretty fucking brilliant with giving blow jobs. He couldn't help but let out another moan.

"Seto. God"

He ran a hand through his hair. Kaiba let out a moan, sending a wave of pleasure to go through Jou. Moments later he let out a fairly loud moan as he came in Kaiba's mouth. Kaiba pulled away, swallowing every last bit. There was one other time where Jou had a blowjob. He and Honda were pretty drunk, really bored and just decided to fuck around. In the end both ended up remembering what happened and agreed to never speak of it again. According to Jou it was a horrible one. It was quiet in the room for several minutes, excluding Jou's irregular breathing. He pulled Kaiba by his shirt back to his feet and planted another kiss.

"I take is as that was good?" He said once they broke for air.

"That was…. Fucking fantastic"

"Were not done now."

He proceeds to the adjoining bathroom. Several minutes pass before Kaiba emerges, stark fucking naked, holding a bottle of lube. All Jou could do was just stare. Just fucking stare at everything. It really just wasn't fair that he was just this fucking attractive naked. Yeah, so not weird having a pretty noticeable hard on. Jou never thought that Kaiba would be that big. Now this, was just going to be interesting, just a little, maybe. Next thing Jou knows was that he's on the ground, with Kaiba straddling his waste. Kaiba was actually enjoying this and just really wanted to tease the shit out of him. Screw being drunk.

"Fuck Seto." He moaned.

"Just be patient pup or this wont be enjoyable"

He adjusts himself and pushes a finger slowly in and out. The motion caused Jou to let out a moan and buck his hips. Kaiba continues that for another minute or so before adding another finger. By this point Jou started getting another hard on. Another moan came from Jou while Kaiba just smiled. He finally removes his fingers and added more lube to his hardened member. He finally pushed in, causing Jou to bit his lip to hold back a moan. It didn't stop Kaiba from letting out one.

_God this feels good_ Kaiba thought

He continued to thrust into Jou, both just enjoying everything about this. It was just purely amazing. Jou dug his nails into Kaiba's back in a moment of pure pleasure. One thing for sure was that Kaiba was just fucking amazing in bed. Kaiba managed to find the sweet spot, causing Jou to throw his head back and emit a moan. Kaiba just smiled and his speed increased.

"Do that again!" He said between moans

Kaiba was close, oh so very close to his climax, but yet again so was Jou. He pinned Jou's arms down so neither can touch his erection. He protested with a slight whine, it was just unfair. It was all worth it to Kaiba as he picked up the pace once more.

"Jou" He moaned.

There was a slight whine in his voice as he continued to pump into Jou. Moments later Jou let out a startled gasp, throwing his head back as he came. In Kaiba's mind that was just really fucking hot. He thrusted in several more times before emitting a loud moan as he came. Jou and Kaiba just laid there for several minutes though Kaiba didn't pull out. It was quiet during those several minutes, though both were trying to control their breathing. Jou protested slightly as Kaiba finally pulled out.

"How was that?" Kaiba finally asked

"That was….." He was at a loss for words

"I liked that." He kissed Jou's jaw

He just smiled, though that did surprise him that Kaiba would say something like that. It was unusual. Jou would honestly like to do that again. The next morning comes and Kaiba was the first to wake up and takes notice of his surroundings. One, he was naked. Two, Jonouchi was also naked. Conclusion, fuck, just fuck. For once, Kaiba wasn't mad, pissed, ticked the fuck off or anything like that or even guilty. He vaguely remembers what happened the previous night. That was probably the happiest he's been in a long time and just smiled at a sleeping Jonouchi. One thing he, Seto Kaiba came to the conclusion that he did actually have feelings for this fucking mutt. It wasn't long before Jou woke up. Neither ended up ripping each other's throats out from what happened the previous night.

Several weeks pass sense that happened, both doing really well. Kaiba and Jou oddly enough worked out how they felt and started dating. It was an awkward relationship, both still hated each other but it worked. It was one high school relationship that actually worked. Their friends seem to accept their relationship, some claiming they called it while other just made jokes about it. At one point later in their life, Jou awkwardly realized he could have kids. He ended up having a beautiful baby girl he and Kaiba named Kisara. In the end, they lived a long happy, sex filled life.


End file.
